Dekacian
Restricted Race! Please contact Cambria to play one. History Countless years ago, in a plane still unknown, existed a small coven that worshiped the elements in their entirety. Earth, fire, wind, water, light, and dark were all factors of life and without one, the others could not exist. As time continued their numbers would dwindle and they'd find themselves struggling to survive, most praying up until their last day. When only one remained, they found themselves face to face with the embodiments of the elements once worshiped so loyally. A gift was presented that she would be given the strength to survive through the seasons and the ability to manipulate the elements as they did, in exchanged for the promise to create more of the being she became. In the early years few were made, for the process to make someone a Dekacian was long and dreadful, often resulting in death. Those who survived sometimes controlled new elements and abilities. It was when they started to reproduce that those made no longer had to 'make' more of their race and instead could repopulate, thus the knowledge to create from scratch was forgotten in old text and lore. Throughout the years the new Dekacians separated to create their own tribes. Forest dwellers, sea side lovers, mountain men. Men and women adapted to their environment. Life Style Dekacians live in areas where they have plenty of their own space to work with. Men and women share both responsibilities from cooking to cleaning, to hunting and fighting in most clans. In all senses, Dekacians consider themselves equal to each other. Dekacians prefer to be around their types rather than anyone else and are known for being fearsome warriors as well as natural hunters. Children are often trained young in all areas and then are forced to focus in upon one area when they reach about half half a century. Around this time is when Dekacians pick a sort of 'class'. These can be from hunters to artists, healers to farmers. Through the years they have come to the discovery that finding your literal better half in another being has allowed them to age normally and allow each other to age. Characteristics Human Form Looks: Because Dekacians have always been exposed to sun, they are always a tan color. T are extremes with the qualities of their looks, having very dark or very light hair and eyes. Heterochromia is extremely rare and is currently found in only two '''Dekacians hailing from the same tribe. They also do not age much at all. They are tall beings, men are about 6' -7' tall while females are 5'7"-6'5" and are easily over 300 pounds in just muscle. '''"True" form: This form is their most natural self and is what they look like in their home land. They tower over others at anywhere from 10-20 feet tall, depending on their age. How each one looks is completely based on their very only element In Faerune, this form is triggered by stress, lethal damage or complete and total loss of self control. They cannot trigger this on their own and cannot "snap out of it" until the bloodthirst is quenched or another of their kind manages to subdue them. Even then, if damaged, they would have to be healed before they could fall back into their human grace. Strengths and Weaknesses A strong muscular race, they derive added bonus from being amongst kin. They have the power of one element and one mental ability, these things vary on what they are exactly, but they will never possess more than one element and one mind ability. Siblings feel the same things, and it has been known for siblings to drop dead if another is is killed. When Dekacians have not found their "better half" by a certain age their health with start to deteriorate. It begins with color blindness then vision, then slowly fall into insanity... then... die. Breeding Dekacians use sexual reproduction and are compatible with most races. Families most commonly have one child and rarely ever have two. Only two families of three siblings are known to exist, both with a first born with Heterochromia, because of this most children born like this are often abandoned at birth in the home land. The chances of a miscarriage prior to four months (or four weeks BU time) are ''60%. ''However if a does survive, Dekacian has a 50% chance of being the dominant gene. The gender is a 6:1 ratio, favoring males. Notes The rolls for the miscarriages, dominant gene, and gender must be rolled in front of staff and posted on the forum for pregnancy. Age scale- 1 human year=10 years. Diet: Human diet mainly. This may change throughout the course of roleplay. Currently used elements: Earth, fire, water, metal, gravity, lightning, Currently used abilities: Memory manipulation, mental implantation, telekinesis, and tactile telepathy. Category:Races